Punya Siapa?
by Zaitte Arashima
Summary: Semua chara anime Naruto punya siapa, ya? *summary paling garing*  Fict khusus untuk Ulang Tahun OMas a.k.a Om Masashi. Mind To RnR?


**Sebenarnya fic ini mau aku publish kemarin. Tapi, karena alarm gak bunyi dan daya lupa (?) yang sangat tinggi, jadi lupa, deh ^^v**

**Oke… Langsung saja, ya…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Pairing: All Chara Naruto**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor yang gak kerasa**

**Summary: Semua chara anime Naruto punya siapa, ya? *summary paling garing***

**Fict khusus untuk Ulang Tahun OMas a.k.a Om Masashi. Mind To RnR?**

**~Punya Siapa?~**

Terdengar sebuah keributan yang berasal dari Gerbang Utama Konoha. Ternyata yang datang adalah Akatsuki si penjahat kelas S. Bahkan Tsunade Sang Godaime pun turun tangan ketika mendengar bahwa Akatsuki datang ke Konoha.

"Hai, apa kabar?" sapa Pain *sang ketua Akatsuki* berbasa-basi.

"Mau apa kalian semua datang ke sini?" tanya Tsunade ketus. Sedangkan ninja Konoha yang lainnya sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Akatsuki.

"Weitzz.. Tenang bro, kami datang ke sini untuk tujuan yang baik-baik, kok," kata Pain seraya memukul dengan pelan bahu Tsunade.

"Heh… Jangan mukul pundak orang sembarangan, ya. Gua jitak, mampus loe!" kata Tsunade garang.

"Ada apa kalian datang ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada Sasuke…" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah depan. Lantas seluruh warga Konoha dan Akatsuki melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Dan terlihatlah Team Taka yang terdiri dari 4 orang itu.

"Hai semua…." sapa Karin yang sok akrab.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa semua penjahat kelas S datang ke Konoha? Sok akrab pula," tanya Tdunade bingung.

Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum GaJe kecuali Uchiha's Brother.

Sedangkan Itachi yang baru sadar bahwa ada Otoutonya langsung berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Sasu-chaaaannn…. I miss You," kata Itachi. *usahakan membayangkannya dengan slow version*

Sasuke yang merasakan perasaan tidak enak tentang Anikinya langsung menghindar. Alhasil Itachi yang tujuannya ingin memeluk Sasuke, karena Sasuke menghindar, jadilah dia menabrak sebuah batu dan tepar di tempat.

"Bodoh," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Huh… Kau jahat Sasu-chan." Kata Itachi sambil nangis tersedak-sedak (?)

"Aku tak peduli!" kata Sasuke ketus dan tetap stay cool. Sedangkan Sakura dan Karin hanya bisa menggelepar-gelepar seperti ikan di darat karena tak tahan melihat Sasuke yang sangat tampan itu.

**~Punya Siapa?~**

Bruk.. brukk… brukk… tap.. tap… tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kedengaran dari kejauhan itu. Bisa dipastikan, dari langkah itu pasti banyak orang.

Suara tersebut makin lama makin terdengar saja. Sedangkan ninja-ninja yang berdiri di depan pintu Gerbang Konoha hanya melihat dari arah suara derap langkah orang yang sangat banyak.

**~Punya Siapa?~**

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, ternyata yang datang ke Konoha adalah ninja yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Mulai dari Tanigakure, Otogakure, Sunagakure, Takumi no Sato, Kumirigakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Amegakure, Hoshigakure, Iwagakure, Soragakure, Takigakure, Tonbogakure, Kusagakure, Yugakure, dan Yukigakure.

Sedangkan ninja-ninja lain hanya cengo melihat ke-16 negara tersebut datang ke Gerbang Konoha.

Beda dengan Hidan, dia kelihatan berlari menghampiri ninja dari Desa Yugakure.

"Dewa Jashin memberkatimu. Ternyata penganut aliran Dewa Jashin makin banyak. HIDUP DEWA JASHIN!" kata Hidan sedikit berteriak. "Ya…" kata ninja lainnya menjawab.

Yang lain hanya sweatdrop tingkat akut.

Ya, Yugakure adalah desa yang hanya menganut Agama Jashin yaitu agama pemuja setan yang bersifat suka perkelahian. *gila.. aku baru tau*

**~Punya Siapa?~**

"Wahai orang-orang aneh tak tau diuntung, ada apa gerangan kalian orang-orang idiot datang ke desa kami?" tanya Tsunade. Karena sejak tadi dia bingung mengapa ninja di seluruh dunia pergi ke Konoha semua.

"Sebenarnya, kami ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat penting!" kata Gaara selaku Kazekage.

"Apa? Apakah kalian harus sampai berbondong-bondong datang ke sini?" jawab Tsunade yang lebih mirip bertanya. Memang bertanya, sih =.="

"Minggu lalu aku daftar Facebook. Trus, saat aku buka ada halaman yang berjudul 'Naruto'. Ternyata saat aku buka, 'Naruto' adalah sebuah komik yang ceritanya sama persis dengan yang ada dikehidupan kita. Nah, maka dari itu, kita semua ingin tahu siapa pencipta komik tersebut." Kata Gaara langsung nyembur sambil berbicara sok gaul dan menghilangkan kata-katanya yang berwibawa tadi.

"Ha? Benarkah? Shizune, tolong ambil Laptop LG-ku sekarang!" kata Tsunade yang juga sedikit pamer karena menyebut kata 'Laptop LG'.

Shizune langsung melesat pergi ke Kantor Hokage dan mengeambil laptop tersebut. Setelah sampai, Shizune langsung memberikan laptop tersebut kepada Tsunade. Lalu Tsunade membuka situs yang berjudul 'Facebook'. Saat dia mencari halaman tersebut, ternyata memang ada judul halaman seperti itu. Dan Tsunade mencoba mencari siapakah orang hebat yang dapat mengetahui kehidupan mereka.

**~Punya Siapa?~**

Setelah menunggu sekitar lebih dari 5 tahun *lebay..* alias sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya Tsunade mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Hm… Menurut data yang aku cari di Google, ternyata si pembuat komik Naruto adalah… Hm… Ma—si—sha.. hm si—kosmos…. Namanya Masashi Kishimoto." kata Tsunade.

"Hm, bisa di perjelas biodatanya? Tidak mungkin kan kita hanya mengetahui namanya?" tanya Pein yang lebih mirip mengatur.

"Oke.. Masashi Kishimoto sejak SD sangat hobi menggambar. Namun ia sempat melupakan hobinya tapi bakat nya tidak pernah hilang. Masashi teringat kembali oleh hobinya ketika ia melihat poster Akira yang ada di dinding kamarnya saat itu. Saat itulah ia bersemangat membuat Manga, Ia sempat di tolak oleh penerbit, tetapi ia tak putus asa dan selalu berkarya. Salah satu karyanya di terbitkan di sebuah majalah bernama Shonen Jump edisi ke -43 November 1999. Setelah sukses di komik Naruto, di buatlah film dan pertama kalinya di sebuah televisi di Jepang pada 03 Oktober 2002, 3 tahun sejak komik pertamanya. Dan ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 8 November 1974. Atau bertepatan pada hari ini. Ya, tepatnya kemarin." Kata Tsunade panjang lebar.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

1 menit

5 menit, dan

"UAPAH? KEMARIN?" tanya semua ninja-ninja autis yang lola itu #plakk# kaget.

"Ayo kita ucapkan selamat padanya!" Perintah Tsunade tegas. "Hai'" jawab yang lain.

"KAMI, SELURUH WARGA DUNIA NINJA NARUTO DAN AUTHOR, MENGUCAPKAN :

OTTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENPAI! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST," kata seluruh chara Anime Naruto dan Author Yuna-chan yang cuma pajang nama serempak.

"Oh iya, Masashi-senpai ulang tahun yang keberapa?" kata Tobi.

"Hm.. Berapa, ya? Aku lupa," kata Tsunade sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tau yang ke 36." kata Yuna author se'denk yang tiba-tiba ngebacot.

"Oh, iya," kata Tsunade baru ingat.

**~Punya Siapa?~**

"Hm.. Kalian mengapa masih di sini? Ngajak perang, ya? Ayo warga Konoha. SERANG!" kata Tsunade.

Prak…. Bum… ngeng-ngeng (?)…. Pang ketipang ketipung *bah?* brak…. Breett *astaga =='*….

Begitulah suara yang terdengar….

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik nan imut *huu…* datang menghampiri kamera terdekat *?*.

"Sekian Fict jelek nan GaJe serta pendek milik saya, Yunacha Zaitte, sampai ketemu lagi.." kata Author abal bernama Yunacha Zaitte.

Lalu pertempuran hebat tersebut berhenti tiba-tiba dan terdengar teriakan yang berbunyi:

'Boleh Minta Review? Yang kagak Review, dicium sama Hidan'

Dan pertempuran pun berlanjut. Sedangkan Author gila itu malah manjat pohon sambil nyanyi lagu 'Namikaze Satellite by Snowkel' seperti monyet kehilangan ibunya.

**~Punya Siapa?: END~**


End file.
